


Consequences

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: A three way conversation between Starsky, Hutch, and Huggy.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> The Starsky&Hutch Fans&FanFiction FaceBook page’s Bonus Fiction Prompt on 2/5/2021 asked for any story about ‘Kill Huggy Bear.’ After watching it for the first time in almost forty years, my muses came up with this, a variation on the scene in Hutch’s cottage. The episode is, admittedly, not one of my favorites (despite the brakeless-ride-down-the-hill scene, which is charming, funny, and scary), and I probably allowed at least some of my dislike to come through in this piece. Apologies if I’ve offended anyone.

The scene outside Hutch’s house was of a pleasant, sunny Southern California day. Inside, it was a different story. Starsky and Hutch bracketed their friend, Huggy Bear, who was clearly in distress. He sat on a stool, with a cloth held to the back of his head.

“What is _wrong_ with me?” Huggy moaned. “Why do I even have Dewey in my circle of friends?”

“That’s a good question, Hug.” Starsky dragged a chair over and sat down.

“We don’t know him,” Hutch said, “but, from what you’ve told us, he could be this year’s poster child for Stupid.” His expression was bland but his voice was hard and his eyes conveyed volumes of intensity as he settled on the piano bench.

Huggy rubbed his face, probably trying to think of a witty comeback, or at least a reasonable response. When that didn’t happen, he sighed deeply before meeting Hutch’s gaze. “He’s a brother, and we got into a scrape awhile back, where he did sorta save my ass.”

“And…?” Hutch asked.

Huggy grimaced, regret all over his elastic features. “I’ve been bailin’ him out of trouble ever since.” He rubbed the back of his head and winced. “Now, this.”

Starsky was doing his best to cut his oldest friend a break but it wasn’t turning out to be easy. “Did you say he decided to knock off that store without checking it out first?” He glanced at Hutch who, apparently, had never heard of anything quite as ridiculous, either.

Huggy nodded. “That’s what he told me. He just went in - a dumb stocking mask over his face - grabbed the bag from the clerk and shot him!”

Starsky shook his head but didn’t say a word.

“Got in his car,” Huggy continued, “and drove away." 

“I guess he didn’t see the woman standing at the phone next to the store, calling the police,” Hutch said.

Huggy could only shrug. “When he finally stopped and opened the bag, he found so much cash, he knew he’d hit one of Lou Molina’s money drops.”

Hutch shook his head, now, too. “Unbelievable.”

“Dewey brought the bag and his problem to me,” Huggy went on. “I called Lou, got him to agree that, if I took every dollar of it back, after I closed up, all would be forgiven.” Huggy didn’t sound like he really believed it, himself.

“So…” Hutch drilled a stern look into Huggy’s eyes. “After the patrol unit found his girlfriend’s car in the alley behind the Pits, you told him to have her report it stolen…. Is that what happened?”

Huggy’s shoulders slumped. “Not one of my finest moments, huh?”

“We could bust you for aiding and abetting,” Hutch pointed out.

Starsky put a calming hand on his partner’s arm. He knew Hutch was right, about everything, but Huggy was their friend and he needed help. They’d deal with his… indiscretions… later. He stared at Huggy for a few more tense moments. “In a nutshell, then, you got mugged, the money’s gone, and Molina says you’re on the hook for it.”

“That’s about the size of it,” Huggy admitted.

Hutch leaned back, clearly attempting to control his temper. “Did you ever hear of consequences, Hug?” 

Huggy radiated ‘contrite.’ “No matter how well-intentioned the act, there are always…”

Starsky stood up, plainly unhappy but resolute. “Okay. We’ll see what we can do. Lock the door behind us.” He and Hutch headed out to attempt to reason with a mobster who, apparently, wanted his fifty thousand dollars back pretty badly.


End file.
